


Beatific

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Bestowing bliss, blessings, happiness.





	Beatific

No one would say that Stan was the pinnacle of grace, beauty, or kindness. He was a grumpy old man, and happy that way most days.

Ford was only slightly better on a good day. Old and wrinkled, but in better shape than his brother. He was also a grumpy old man and happy to be that most days. 

Mabel and Dipper weren’t anything to write home about, looks wise, either, but they were happy children and that was what really mattered.

The Pines family were not very beautiful by societies standards, but when together, they all had beatific smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This one probably isn't my best.


End file.
